Red Warrior Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Hanna and his gang Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Tom Gill | Inker2_1 = Joe Sinnott | StoryTitle2 = Ordeal by Torture | Synopsis2 = Red Warrior and a band of Comanche braves return to their village to see that it has recently been attacked. Meeting with his father Grey Eagle that the tribe was attacked by some young Crow braves. While Red Warrior wants to counter attack right away, Grey Wolf preaches peace, saying that perhaps be they were reckless youths. Grey Eagle orders Red Warrior to go out to the Crow tribe with the pipe of peace and determine if the attack was the rash actions of the tribe or the work of the tribe itself. As Red Warrior rides to the Crow tribe, the braves in question spot him and realize that they are going to get into trouble. They attack Red Warrior, smashing the peace pipe and knocking the hero out. They tie Red Warrior to some posts and torture him for a few days before setting him to fight against a mountain lion with only a knife. Red Warrior succeeds in slaying the mountain lion. Before the braves can attack him again, the Crow braves are stopped by their arriving elders who found the remains of the peace pipe. When it's explained that the braves were acting on their own and that the Crow people would punish them, peace is re-established between the Crow and Comanches. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Feud in the Forest | Synopsis3 = Nature tale. | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Tom Gill | Inker4_1 = Joe Sinnott | StoryTitle4 = Jaws of Death | Synopsis4 = Red Warrior is out claiming the pelts caught in his fur traps when he notices the pelts have been destroyed by a hungry wolf. The Comanche follows the wolf's trail and finds Watami the wolf pinned under a tree. Instead of slaying the wolf, Red Warrior frees it instead. When the beast does not attack him, Red Warrior believes that he has made a friend of the wolf and lets it live. When Red Warrior returns to his camp to inform his father, Grey Eagle tells his son that he acted very wisely. Three days later, Red Warrior goes out to check his traps again. This time he is stalked by two rabid wolves. Before he has to deal with them, Red Warrior is surprised when Watami comes to his aid and slays the wolves. In the aftermath of the battle, Red Warrior thanks Watami for his help, and believes that the wolf's debt has been paid. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Rabid wolf Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}